1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image processor, an integrated circuit device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image processing uses various color space models, such as an HSV (Hue, Saturation, and Value) color space. For example, human perception of colors is particularly sensitive to memory colors such as the skin color or the sky blue. Thus, correcting the memory colors in the HSV color space allows images to be displayed with colors natural to human eyes.
On the other hand, image processing in the HSV color space causes a drastic color difference at a boundary between a corrected color and a non-corrected color, thereby making a boundary portion distinct. Due to the problem, conventionally, a correction value has been approximated more closely to zero as closer to a boundary of a hue region to be corrected, so as to prevent colors from being different drastically (e.g. JP-A-2007-42033).
In the conventional correction as above, however, correction flexibility is restricted, since the correction value becomes zero at the boundary of the hue region to be corrected.